Cruel intentions originally by Ally Waldorf
by naryenfer
Summary: I got this crazy idea to complete the story because we never got an ending from the original author. It's some ideas I got to end the story.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I was supposed to be on a fanfic 'detox' but I failed miserably.**

 **So, I got a really crazy idea.**

I re-read **Cruel intentions** fanfic originally by the author named **Ally Waldorf** and it's a bummer that the author never really gave us a proper ending. I don't know if this has ever been done (or if I'm allowed to do it) but, I would like to tie some loose ends and give this story a conclusion. To be honest, it's for my sake really (so that I can sleep better at night lol). So, I got some ideas to finish it up. I know that some readers are going to hate it or wouldn't understand why I would want to finish someone else's work. I would just like to share what I have in mind. All the credits go to the author because it's hers and she did a tremendous job with the story. I don't know the reasons as to why she didn't finish it but, wherever she is, I hope she knows that people are still reading her fic.

I suggest that you guys (re)read the story to have a better feel of what I have in mind or to say the least, to refresh your memories.

Please let me know if I should go ahead with this. If not, I will gladly delete this.

I know that it's a crazy idea (I don't function properly without a little bit of craziness lol).

N:B:This is an **excerpt** of chapter 39(That I wrote) because the original author ended on chapter 38. **Review and let me know if I should go ahead or leave it alone.**

 **Chapter 39**

 **Karma's POV**

"Amy do we really have to go back to the city tonight?" I asked her, "We could always go back tomorrow morning," I suggested. I really wanted to spend the night with Amy to reconnect on a deeper level.

"Sweetheart, as much as I want to spend the night with you, we really have to go. Liam is going to pay for what he did." She said and she pulled me in her arms to plant a kiss on my forehead.

She pulled away to look at me.

"I like the sound of that – you calling me sweetheart," I blushed and she smiled.

"Karms, with the way that you're blushing right now," she moved closer to me to whisper in my ear and _fuck,_ her warm breath sent shivers down my spine.

"I'm really tempted to stay here and have my way with you" She breathed.

"Then have your way with me then," I said as we locked eyes.

Amy's lustful stare disturbed the peace in me and I knew that she wanted me as much as I wanted her.

"We still have half an hour before we have to leave," I told her and she held my hand in hers.

"Chillax horn dog," Amy chuckled, "we had sex like half an hour ago."

"Plus, I want to make it last – to make love to you,"

Amy had taught me that there was a difference between fucking and making love.

Fucking is _amazing_ but making love with her is _out of this world._

I love how she gives me her undivided attention; the way she looks at me as if I'm the most beautiful thing that she has ever laid eyes on. It's the way that she caresses me and kisses me; leaving no parts of my body unexplored. Whispering sweet nothings in each other's ears and falling asleep in her arms and waking up next to her.

"Me too," I said.

"I'll make it up to you. I promise," she cupped my face and she kissed me softly on the lips.

"Amy, were you looking for me," Irma came in the living room and we directed our attention back to her.

"Yes, I am. It's about Liam. Please make sure that he doesn't find out that Karma and I were here and most importantly, that we are back together. I'm counting on you Irma,"

Irma nodded, "Yes Amy, my lips are sealed," She said.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I PM'd the original author to ask permission to write the final chapters but I never got a response. I decided to write a summary instead. So, this is my perspective on how I would end cruel intentions if it was my story.**

Amy and Karma made up and together with Nick (Amy's half-brother), they drove to the city.

Amy wanted to spend the weekend with Karma (at her step- father's hotel) but Karma got a call from her mother who wanted to talk to her.

Maura (Karma's mother) wanted to have a heart-to-heart with her daughter especially after her husband had spoken to her. She had already lost a child (Zen) and the least she could do was to try to support Karma even if she couldn't understand and accept her sexual preference.

So, Amy went back to the hotel alone to find Reagan in her room.

Amy was furious and she asked her what she was doing there.

Reagan confessed that Liam had dirt on her and she was under his mercy; that was the reason why she played Amy (to seduce her and dump her like she did).

She had to go along with Liam's every little whim (even the threesome).

A few months back after a long night of partying, Liam and Reagan had been involved in a hit and run, and the victim had died on the spot.

Liam had threatened to turn Reagan in to the police. He was confident that he would be able to get out of this because, his daddy was loaded and he had connections to people of power in the justice system if Reagan tried to implicate him to the incident.

Reagan wanted take control of her life. She had recently found out that she had a brain tumor and a few months to live. So, she wanted to make amends to the people that she had wronged.

Reagan expressed her want to bring Liam down. At that point, Amy still didn't believe her and she told her that she would regret it if she was deceiving her.

Amy devised a plan to bring Liam down and everything would be executed at Farrah's party the next Saturday.

On Monday at school, Amy pretended to be back to her old antics and she kept flirting with Brandi all day. Karma didn't like it one bit even if Amy was faking it.

Karma and Amy were faking it and only Nick was aware of that.

To make things believable, Nick and Karma had to pretend that they were together so, a lot of PDA were involved. Amy didn't like it either but it had to be done.

Lauren and Shane were in the dark so, they also believed what they saw. Amy had left such details out because the less people knew the better and she didn't want Liam to become suspicious.

Liam pointed out what a pathetic slut Karma was and apparently Amy wasn't good enough to satisfy her because she just had to bang the half-brother. She wasn't a saint after all.

Amy's poker face was on point because she didn't react when Liam said nasty things about Karma. She wanted to punch him in the face but she controlled herself because otherwise her cover would've been blown. Liam was convinced that Amy was really over Karma.

Shane and Lauren were suspicious of Amy's actions and they interrogated her.

She told them about the plan to bring Liam down.

 **At the party on Saturday night**

Amy brought Adriana as her date to her mother's party at Liam's father's hotel. Karma went with Nick, Lauren with Theo and Shane with Duke.

As planned, Adriana kept seducing Liam as a distraction (Liam was living a fantasy and maybe he might just get lucky tonight he thought).

Meanwhile, Lauren, Amy and Karma prepared the room where Adriana was supposed to bring Liam.

Theo had gotten hold of some state of the art cameras and recording devices that were placed in the room.

Adriana drugged Liam's glass of champagne and she brought him back to the room that the others had set up.

When Liam gained consciousness he was tied to a chair only in his briefs.

He was shocked when he found Amy standing there in the room.

Amy told him that she knew about the accident and Liam told her that she was bluffing.

Amy showed him a video which was supposedly of the hit and run.

Amy and the others had gone all the way to reconstruct the scenario of the hit and run and they even used **CGI technology** to place Liam at the scene (With the help of a tech guy named Oliver).

Reagan came in the room and Liam lost his composure. He said that everything was Reagan's fault and he was still not convinced that the video was authentic.

Amy brought in the previous headmaster's daughter who was heavily pregnant. Liam had seduced her, taken her virginity and had dumped her. The girl claimed that Liam was the father. He denied everything but the girl insisted that she would gladly do a DNA test to confirm her claims.

One by one, some girls that Liam had ever used and dumped (those that Amy could find) came in the room and they slapped him. They all told him what a pig and bastard he was.

What Liam didn't know was that this whole time a live feed of what was going on the room was transmitted to a huge screen outside where every guest could see.

His father was furious and embarrassed.

Amy informed Liam that everything that went on in the room was seen by the guests and he lost his composure. He knew that he was in deep shit.

His family didn't like scandals.

 **On Monday**

Liam and Reagan turned themselves in to the police.

Amy had ensured Reagan that she would help find a lawyer.

Amy and Karma went to school as a couple.

The talk of the school was Liam Booker.

After school, Karma invited Amy over for dinner. Karma told Amy about the talk she had with her mother.

 **Summer**

Reagan passed away.

Liam was incarcerated for involuntary manslaughter.

Amy and Karma travelled to the UK to visit Amy's family. They had the time of their lives.

Farrah had divorced Liam's father due to irreconcilable differences. She spent a lot of time with Amy's father and they somehow rekindled their love (a second chance at love).

 **Fall**

Amy didn't go to Oxford but she did attend a prestigious University in the UK with Karma.

 **Epilogue**

Amy and Karma inaugurated the Zen Ashcroft foundation in the presence of their adopted children, Laura and Thomas, their other family members and close friends.

Karma announced that she was pregnant with their first child and they couldn't be happier.

 **The end**


End file.
